


Shall We Date? Obey Me! Imagines

by aanxiousangel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anime References, F/F, F/M, Gen, Manga & Anime, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, ikemen angels, ikemen characters, ikemen demons, there will be more characters than listed lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanxiousangel/pseuds/aanxiousangel
Summary: Welcome to RAD. You've been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lilith - Relationship, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Shall We Date? Obey Me! Imagines

𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝘆𝗼𝘂?

* * *

Welcome to the world of Obey Me! You'll be a student here at RAD. Enjoy!

\- C Seraph


End file.
